The Dark Times
by Kamen Rider Raika
Summary: AU Rewrite of the Prequel Trilogy. Before the Empire, there was the Republic engulfed in war; before Ben Kenobi, there was General Obi-Wan; and before Darth Vader, there was Anakin Skywalker. Revisit the past to see how it all came to be. Please R&R! Don't own SW, Lucas does (well Disney now).
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars at all! Any characters and ideas in this fic were made by George Lucas (well Disney, now), not me!

Raika: Well, it's 2013! It's a new year and I'm going to start it off with a revision of my Prequel AU story, _The Dark Times_. I hope you like it. Please leave reviews and let me know if I need to make any corrections to my story if necessary.

With that out of the way, let's get started.

* * *

_"__For over a thousand generations, the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy. Before the dark times. Before the Empire.__"_

- Obi-Wan Kenobi to Luke Skywalker.

Prologue

* * *

Ever since the signing of the Galactic Constitution over ten thousand year prior, the planet of Coruscant had always been the capital of the Republic. It had been the political center of the galaxy, often called the Queen of the Core. It attracted many from the Mid and Outer Rims of the galaxy, bringing business to the Republic's capital. It was said to be the greatest place in the galaxy. That was until start of the Clone Wars.

It all began when Republic worlds in the Outer Rim faced raids by the ferocious pirates and the iron grip of the Hutts on their economic structure. Desperate for help, they turned to the Senate to help them only to be turned away by Senators who have grown complacent in their power.

Taking matter into their own hands, the worlds seceded from the Republic and formed their own armies, calling themselves Separatists. The Republic simply watched until they began to notice one thing: their soldiers were clones.

The practice of cloning was known to have been used by other civilizations, but they were too far and remote to be noticed. Yet, the sight of clone armies brought fear into the Republic as the Senate ordered the Outer Rim worlds to disband their armies. The Outer Rim worlds refused, and the Republic began drafting its citizens into the army to enforce their rule. Thus, began the Clone Wars.

Within the first few years, the war devastated many beings throughout the galaxy, including the famed Jedi defenders of the Republic. Survivors have found themselves fleeing their home worlds engulfed in the fires of the Clone Wars, if they were lucky. The destruction could be felt all over the galaxy, mainly within Outer and Mid Rims that made up a majority of the Republic's Senate. There was a still a small spark as the Core Worlds were left untouched.

The once-lively streets of the Republic's capital were now filled with people afraid as they continued to live their lives knowing the war engulfing rest of the galaxy. Much of Coruscant's poor class grew ever since refugees from the war-torn worlds arrived to seek a better life. They lived on the streets, just outside of the tall skyscrapers that housed rich and powerful upper class and Senators.

Yet, both poor and rich were forced to watch their loved ones don the white armor of Republic troopers and march down the streets. Mothers, father, sons, and daughters alike tried their best to not shed tears in front of the brave people who were forced into the war. At the same time, the possibility of losing them to the enemy coiled around the back of their minds.

High above the streets and in one of the skyscrapers, two people stood at the balcony, their eyes trying to avoid the sight of goodbyes and marching soldiers. The setting sun's rays fell upon them both, revealing a man and woman, both their youthful faces filled with worry. The brown Jedi robes on the young man moved in the air, along with the edges of the woman's purple dress.

The young woman's hand held onto her large belly, a sign of many months of pregnancy, she tried to keep still as her green eyes stared at the man's grays. "Must you go, Anakin?" she asked, her voice filled with concern.

Anakin Skywalker felt his wife's free hand place itself upon his right cheek, the smooth tips of her fingers brushing against his dirty blond hair. His eyes were filled with sadness as he placed his right hand–a silver prosthetic–on his wife's own. "I have to, Padme," he spoke as he gently moved her hand away from his face. "It's my duty as a Jedi to protect the Republic."

While Padme Nabierre-Skywalker knew that her husband's duty as a Jedi forced him into this dreadful war, she did not like it. Many Jedi had fell in the front lines along with many men and women who had been drafted into the Republic's army. Anakin fought in the war many times and every time he left, Padme worried for his chances of survival. At the same time, Padme knew that Anakin would leave, no matter what she said.

In the end, Padme could only let out a light sigh. "Just promise me you'll be careful, alright?" she asked.

Anakin's lips turned into a smile as he rested his forehead against hers, short strands of his hair touching Padme's long silky strings. "I will," he told Padme.

The two tried to savor the moment, one of them wanting to be in the other's presence. Time around them seemed to have delayed as seconds felt like hours. Fearing this could be their last time together, they wanted to be together as long as possible.

Unfortunately, the moment ended at the sound of footsteps from inside Padme's residence. The young couple looked away from each other and towards a man walking in the direction of the balcony. Both of them recognized the man in question when the saw the familiar robes that matched Anakin's. "Master Obi-Wan," Anakin recognized.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a man in his early forties with a beard, combed much like his short hair. Like Anakin, he wore his brown Jedi robes and carried his lightsaber on his belt. His blue eyes shone with experience and wisdom, the same traits he tried to share with Anakin under his tutelage.

The sight of Anakin and Padme together had not surprised the older Jedi Knight for he had known the secret the two carried, even though it was against the code of the Jedi. The code forbade any Jedi to marry because of the possibility of falling to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never agreed with that rule and agreed to their marriage. In fact, he had even been present at their wedding.

The older Jedi stared at his student, his eyes filled with regret of having to separate Anakin from his wife. Nonetheless, his words came from his mouth. "_Anakin_, _it's time." _

Anakin nodded to his mentor before looking at Padme. "I have to go," he told her.

Padme simply looked at her husband. "Make sure you come back," she told him, though her voice made it sound like an order.

The young Jedi gave her a grin. "I will," he promised.

The gap between the couple as their lips touched in a loving kiss, yet it only lasted for a few moments as Anakin removed himself from his wife. The young Jedi left his wife's side and headed towards his mentor. "Let's go," Anakin told Obi-Wan.

Padme remained at the balcony and her eyes focused on the two Jedi leaving her residence. The same fear she had before her husband never left her mind and she only hoped he would come back safe.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Disney owns Star Wars, not me! This is just an AU of the prequels! There are characters from Prequels, Clone Wars, and Original trilogy. All do NOT belong to me!

* * *

"_General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars."_

- Hologram of Princess Leia Organa.

Chapter 1

* * *

As Viceroy Bail Organa stepped off of the shuttle, the blue-robes of Alderaanian nobles flapped in the wind of Christophsis. The crest of House Organa was sewn into the center of the cape, visible for all to see. A man in his late thirties, the Viceroy of Alderaan had short brown hair that curled to the right, and his face was filled with both diplomatic and military experience from the long years of war.

The colored robes clashed against the white armor of the two Republic troopers escorting Bail down the ramp. The uniform was white plastoid body armor placed over a black body glove. The pilots' helmets were round, only covering the top portion of their head and were fastened by a black strap. Each one carried a blaster rifles, ready to fire at any possible threat to the Viceroy, but Bail's blue eyes were rather focused on the landscape of Christophsis than any assassins.

A crystalline world in the Outer Rim, Christophsis was covered in green-blue hexagonal crystals that formed spires. Instead of destroying the crystline structure, the inhabitants of Christophsis used them as support in building their cities. Unfortunately, most of the man-made structures had been destroyed in the assault.

Christophsis originally was under the rule of a group of nobles who sought to extort mining of crystals. Like other planets that came under attack by pirates, Christophsis came under the possession of a cloned army to defend themselves when the Senate refused to provide any help. They were among the first to fight against the Republic, and even conquered a few Republic worlds early on in the war.

Now, the streets were littered with the bodies of both the white-armored Republic cloned soldiers and the Christophsis' cloned soldiers, whose armor matched with their crystalline surrounding. Large pieces of crystal scattered across the ground, some of them crushing bodies that were once alive or already killed in the battle.

Bail Organa's attention was drawn from Christophsis's ruin city when a familiar voice greeted him. "Viceroy Organa, it is good to see you."

The viceroy's eyes came across the familiar Jedi General who served under him, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Yet, the general's brown Jedi robes were accompanied with a set of white armaments that included a chestplate, gauntlets and boots. The only thing that seemed the same was the lightsaber.

Bail remembered in the holorecords that the Jedi had not worn armor since the end of the New Sith Wars a millennium ago. Frankly, it saddened him to see the peaceful guardians of the Republic forced into the brutal positions of military authority. Nonetheless, it was a needed sacrifice to win the war.

"You as well, Master Kenobi," the Alderaanian Viceroy returned as he approached his general. "I thank you again for another victory in this war."

Obi-Wan simply shook his head and gave a modest smile. "We wouldn't have done so without you, Viceroy," he spoke.

Bail's own smile matched Obi-Wan's. "That is true." A small pause before the viceroy asked, "What is the status of our forces?"

The modest smile turned into a frown on the Jedi's face as he replied, "Many of our soldiers were killed in the assault… over two hundred. Another hundred were wounded."

The viceroy felt a wave of sorrow flow over him at the news, and he turned his face to the streets to see the dead in a different light. The soldiers of the Republic headed towards their fallen comrades and gathered their corpses to be brought back home. All of them had been drafted into the military to the Republic's battles in the Outer Rim, and Bail could tell they were more than disgruntled by the experience.

Bail returned his gaze to Obi-Wan. "I see," he commented before he continued. "What of Commander Skywalker?"

"He is currently tending to the wounded," Obi-Wan explained. "I was planning to summon him for a meeting with the Jedi Council."

The viceroy's fingers brushed against the trimmed hairs of his small goatee. "Very well. I was hoping to talk with the Council myself. Can you take me to the nearest holocomm terminal?"

Obi-Wan nodded as he made way for the viceroy of Alderaan, an arm gesturing towards a pathway that led into the city. "This way," Obi-Wan offered as he led the way.

* * *

Ever since the assault on Christophsis, the Republic managed to take the city bit by bit, using the crystalline terrain to their advantage. Some of the time, the buildings provided cover and shelter for the soldiers, and the medical facilities proved to be even more useful for treating wounded soldiers instead of sending them back to the Republic ships.

The beds within the facility were being filled with dozens of wounded, both soldiers who fought in the battle and civilians caught in the crossfire. The crystals that made up the walls were covered by stacks of medical equipment that the Republic surgeons needed to treat the wounded. Those who did not suffer fatal wounds had already treated with bandages and prosthetics for missing body parts. Standing in front of one of the beds was Anakin Skywalker.

Much like other Jedi, pieces of black armor had been infused into Anakin's dark brown Jedi robes. The prosthetic hand was covered by a black glove that matched his armor. His dirty blond hair had grown a little within the past month and his gray eyes were not focused on his lightsaber on his belt, but on the soldier he had been attending.

The said soldier was a young man in his twenties, much like Anakin, but his right arm was put in a sling, and a prosthetic replaced his left leg from the knee down. The mechanical leg lied on the mattress, and a small panel had been open to reveal the multiple circuitries that connected the machinery to the nerve tissue that allowed the leg to function. Anakin sat on a small stool placed at the bedside with a hydrospanner in his hand as he toggled with the prosthetics circuitry.

When he was done, Anakin closed the panel and stood from the stool. "There you go soldier. Your prosthetic should be good as new."

The soldier sat up from his pillow and swung both legs over the side. After flexing his left leg, the soldier looked over his shoulder at Anakin with gratitude on his face. "Thanks, master Jedi. I really needed that," the solder spoke, his voice a little hoarse from the latest battle.

"No problem," Anakin grinned as he placed the hydrospanner in a small kit next to his stool.

The soldier remained silent for a moment before he finally said, "The med droids tell me they're giving me a medical discharge… I'll be going home soon."

The young Jedi lightly slapped his hand on the soldier's back. "Hey, that's great news!" Anakin proclaimed with a smile. "You'll be away from all of the dirt and the nagging privates!"

The soldier returned the smile with a small smirk. "I guess so. Thanks again."

The smile never left Anakin's face as he rose from the stool and left the soldier's bedside with a longing want to return to his quarters. Anakin himself had been attending to the soldiers for hours already and felt he needed a nap.

Unfortunately, the young Jedi took notice of a Republic trooper, donned in full white armor, approaching him through the multiple beds. The soldier did not carry a blaster or any other weapon on him, but the smile on Anakin's face went away as a nagging suspicion crawled into his mind.

Coming to a halt in front of Anakin, the armored soldier saluted him. "Captain Skywalker?" he inquired.

"Yes?" Anakin nodded.

"General Kenobi and Viceroy Organa are debriefing the Jedi Council at the moment," the trooper informed him. "The general wishes for you to be there."

The young Jed did his best not to sigh with irritation from being denied his right for a break. "I'll be there."

Changing his destination, Anakin left the medical facility and headed towards the Republic's main base of operation on the surface. The idea of meeting with the Jedi Council never brought him joy, for he did not need the Force to know what was going to happen. Anakin just hoped the Council would be too busy with Obi-Wan to notice him.

* * *

Obi-Wan stood with Bail Organa near the circular holocomm terminal in the center of Christophsis' government building. The room was placed on the top of a twenty-story-high building, taller than any of the other buildings within the once-bustling metropolis. Like other building, technology was woven into the crystalline walls like a tapestry. Walking around the holocomm were Republic officers, both who donned the white of troopers and navy personnel.

Emerging from the terminal were multiple holographic images, each one wearing the brown robes of the Jedi with their lightsabers hanging from their belts. Each Jedi was a member of the Jedi Council, the head of the Jedi Order, and were given that position due to their experience. The transmission was coming from the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

Obi-Wan arrived to report to the council the progress that he and his soldiers made within the past months. Bail simply observed the reactions of each member of the Jedi Council as they attentively listened to the report.

The Jedi general had been greeted by none other than the grandmaster of the Order, Mace Windu. Windu was a member of the Korunnai, humans with dark skin complexions that came from the planet of Haruun Kal. Bail and Obi-Wan could see a small circle of light reflecting off of his bald head, yet paid more attention to his face as he spoke.

"_It has been a while since you last report, Master Kenobi_," Windu laid against the back of his seat. "_What news have you brought us._"

Windu's words did not surprise Obi-Wan at all. Being the grandmaster of the Order, he had to focus on the state of the Jedi Order as a whole and its servitude to the Republic. With the Clone Wars raging, Windu would push away any thing that did not seem to affect the Jedi.

Clasping his hands behind a small portion of his back, Obi-Wan replied with the utmost confidence, "We've successfully caught Christophsis. The clone armies have been subdued, and our forces have captured the capital."

Bail could see the satisfied looks on the council's faces, except for Plo Koon. Being a Kel-Dor, Plo Koon needed to wear a mask over his face to breathe in the oxygen-rich atmosphere of Coruscant, nothing like his home world of Dorin. The mask was accompanied with a pair of goggles to protect his eyes. At the same time, Bail believed he saw suspicion on the Kel-Dor's face.

The Alderaanian viceroy was right as Plo Koon asked, "_And what of Christophsis' government?_"

The confidence left Obi-Wan's face at the question. "Government has been put under Republic custody," he answered, this time softer. "However, a few of their governors have escaped to the other star systems in league with their cause."

Obi-Wan's response was less than satisfactory as frowns on the faces of the Jedi Masters. "_This is troubling_," Windu's nostrils flared. "_You realize, Kenobi, that allowing even one to escape, it gives our enemies time to strike back._"

The Viceroy of Alderaan noticed Obi-Wan's face remained expressionless, but he could tell the Jedi was trying to restrain his irritation. Obi-Wan would have defended his position if he did not had to worry about his soldiers. Obi-Wan simply gave the masters a nod, "Yes, I do."

The Jedi general expected more scrutiny from the Jedi Council, but Shaak Ti came to his rescue. "_I believe Master Kenobi has done all he could_," she told her fellow masters_._ "_We can start reintegrating the system into the Republic._"

Obi-Wan glanced at Shaak Ti, a red-skin member of the Togruta race with large tails similar to Twi'leks. While known to be a lone-wolf, Shaak Ti used her insights to raise the morale of other Jedi in the war.

Moments of silence followed before Plo Koon turned his head to Bail Organa. "_I see you have brought Viceroy Organa to this meeting_," he said.

The viceroy saw all eyes fall upon him as the Jedi Council finally took notice of him. Bail could see suspicion in the masters' eyes, joined with the tense muscles in their jaws as their mouths were clamped shut. The accusing look on their faces made the viceroy uneasy.

He showed it when he spoke, "I came here on my accord. I simply wish to know about the Senate."

Once again, silence fell on the council as each member tried to find an answer. The grandmaster himself was the first to reply but it was hesitant as Windu ran a hand on his bald head. "_There have been… issues._"

Bail stared at the Jedi Council with a confused look that Obi-Wan himself shared. They both turned to each other, one looking for answers from the other before returning their gaze back to the Jedi Council.

The hesitant response would have made the conversation awkward if Allie did not speak on behalf of the council. Being responsible for relations between the Senate and the Jedi Order, she knew what to say. "_What Master Windu is saying is that the Senate is divided on certain issues_," Allie rectified. "_One such issue are the anti-Jedi protests for the past few weeks. We fear some Senators may have even given their support to the rallies_."

Stass Allie was replacement for her her cousin, Adi Gallia, who died a few years prior. As a Tholothian, she had a dark complexion, with purple eyes, and a headdress that were made of long, fleshy tendrils. Bail heard of Allie's diplomacy within the Senate and it showed.

While Bail believed Allie's calm voice to be an act, the subject of what she spoke was plausible. With the Jedi taking military command in the past seven years, the viceroy heard rumors of the Republic's citizens becoming unsettled with the Jedi gaining control. Protests occurred in the front of the Jedi Temple, all which frustrated the Jedi Council to no end.

The viceroy accepted the Jedi Council's response with a nod. "I see," he said.

Before anyone could continue, everyone turned their heads to see Anakin Skywalker walking past the Republic troopers at the entrance. The uneasiness on Obi-Wan's face was gone, and a small smile appeared on his face. The presence of his Padawan allowed Obi-Wan to relax.

"Anakin, late as usual," he told Anakin as his Padawan walked next to him.

Taking notice of the humor in his master's voice, Anakin simply returned it to a carefree smile. "Sorry, master," he apologized.

The two would have enjoyed their presence if Plo Koon had not interrupted, "_Now Skywalker, have you been attending to your duties?_"

Turning to the holograms of the Jedi Council, Anakin's smile turned into a thin line. "Yes I have, masters," he answered.

Obi-Wan proved his Padawan's word by stating, "Anakin has been helpful in the war effort. He was the one who helped take down the enemy's defenses on Christophsis."

A smirk appeared on Shaak Ti' face. "_Impressive for one who has only been a member of our order for five years._"

Anakin did his best not to roll his eyes or sigh with irritation at those words. The words sounded like a compliment but it was really a verbal stab at the young's pride. Being a Jedi was incredible for Anakin, but the Council liked to remind him of his special case.

The Jedi Order usually took in Force-sensitives as children, not teenagers or adults. Anakin was an exception as Obi-Wan inducted him into the Order, and the Jedi Council would have refused if their numbers were so thin from the war. Yet, the Council did not fully accept Anakin and they often reminded him of their lack of approval.

Still, Anakin bowed his head to be humble. "Thank you," he said. As he raised his head, Anakin spoke, "Since I have been helpful, I was wondering if I could…"

Windu's eyes narrowed at Anakin as he interrupted the young Jedi. "_I'm afraid we're too busy with the war to worry about your promotion,_ Captain Skywalker." Windu sternly spoke, stressing on the last two words.

Obi-Wan's eyes caught a glimpse of Anakin's left eyes twitch, a sign of restrained anger. Anakin portrayed even more retrained anger when he growled "Yes, Master Windu."

Anakin's master would have said something, but he remained quiet. Obi-Wan knew this was not the first time Anakin had asked for a promotion in military command. While Anakin was a remarkable soldier, Obi-Wan had to admit that his Padawan had been anxious for commanding more than just a squadron. Many time, the young Jedi tried to ask for some kind of position only to be turned down by the Jedi Council.

Looking at the council, Obi-Wan could see Windu's eyes focused onto him. "_Prepare your forces for departure, Kenobi,_" the grandmaster told him. Catching a glimpse of Anakin, Windu added, "_And keep your Padawan in check._"

Obi-Wan gave the grandmaster and the other members of the Jedi Council a bow. "Yes, masters."

With that, the four holograms of the Jedi Council disappeared and the two Jedi felt as if a great burden had been removed from their shoulders. While the conversation with the council had been better than others time, they both did not like keeping a formal attitude to them. The council's attitude did not seem to improve things, either, or so Anakin thought.

As Obi-Wan relax his shoulders, the Force allowed him to sense a small spark on anger and hurt within Anakin. His Padawan showed it when he muttered, "Just another happy get-together with the Jedi Council."

Obi-Wan let out a sigh through his nostrils. Placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder, the older Jedi stated, "I know the council has not been reasonable, but we are at war, Anakin. Things have been tiring for them as well for the rest of the entire Order."

Anakin did his best not to snort as Obi-Wan removed his hand from his Padawan's shoulder. Anakin knew the Jedi Council had to deal their own problems, but it had more to do with the Jedi's publicity rather than the status of the Jedi on the front line. They seemed to care more of their reputation than for the greater good.

Much to Anakin's surprise, Bail spoke in the Jedi Council's defense. "Your master is right. The Jedi Order has been given military power since the New Sith Wars, a thousand years ago. To be given such a position in a time like this will make them change."

As much as he believed to be irritated with the Jedi Council, Anakin found part of himself agreeing with Bail. It had only been recently when the Jedi Order were given military control, and the war had affected the galaxy, not just the Outer Rim worlds. However, skepticism nagged at the back of his mind and Anakin was more than willing to agree with that than the viceroy's opinion.

Anakin simply shrugged at that. "I guess that's true," was all Anakin said before he gave a small bow to Bail. "Viceroy."

Obi-Wan and Bail watched Anakin depart their company, his robes flowing in the air as he passed the troopers and exited the room. Obi-Wan's eyes remained focused on Anakin's back until the door slid behind his student. A small hint of concern rose in the Jedi general for Anakin, primarily because of their recent "talk" with the Jedi Council.

The viceroy of Alderaan took notice of Obi-Wan's concern. "He will be fine, Obi-Wan. Anakin is a remarkable Jedi."

"That is true," Obi-Wan admitted, turning to face his commanding officer. "But he needs to learn control, among other things. It will be sometime until he becomes a Jedi Knight."

This time, Bail found himself agreeing with his general. Ever since Obi-Wan and Anakin came under the viceroy's service, Bail took notice of the latter to be a proud individual who often disagreed with the Jedi Council. At the same time, Anakin did not allow his arguments with the council to deter his commitment in fighting for the Republic.

"Perhaps…" the viceroy's voice trailed off. Changing the subject, Bail said, "For now, let's focus on our soldiers. We will need to set up a base here to keep our hold here."

Much like Anakin, Obi-Wan bowed to the viceroy in respect. "Understood, Viceroy Organa."

The general proceeded for the exit, allowing Bail to gather his thoughts on matter of the war. As he left, Obi-Wan continued to worry for Anakin and he hoped his Padawan would be alright.

* * *

Raika: Alright, that's chapter 1 for my story. I get the feeling the ending of this chapter was weak, but I'll leave the criticism up to you.

Please leave a review to let me know what your thoughts are, and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive so I fix problems for future chapter. Thank you.

Raika out.


	3. Chapter 2

_"I look forward to completing your training. Soon, you will call me… master."_

- Emperor Palpatine to Luke Skywalker on board the second Death Star.

Chapter 2

* * *

The door slid open for Anakin as he took a step into his quarters, and not more than a second later, the door closed behind the Jedi. Anakin paid no attention to the dull gray color that covered the floor, walls and ceiling. He was tempted to first collapse on his bed on the far corner and fall into a nice, deep sleep, but the gray desk across from it caught Anakin's attention.

Approaching the desk, Anakin took notice of a red light flashing on the circular holoprojector that was placed on the corner of the desk. Anakin looked down at the panel on his desk and his eyes widen aloud as he read the name that appeared.

"A message from Senator Palpatine?" the young Jedi read aloud with recognition and surprise.

Immediately, the tired look on Anakin's face was gone as he pressed the button next to the holocomm. The red light stopped flashing, and a blue hologram of Senator Palpatine emerged.

A member of the Galactic Senate, Palpatine dressed in the red robes of Naboo, even though the world had been lost to the secessionists in the war. His head had a balding spot on his scalpel, eliminating most of his gray hair. The deep wrinkles on his face showed a sort of warmth and kindness Anakin had seen in Obi-Wan as Palpatine's holoimage smiled.

"_Anakin, it is nice to see you are still alive_," the senator began. "_I have heard many of your exploits on the battlefield_. _I hope the war is not too hard on you._"

Anakin could not help but take in the kind words from the senator. After seeing wounded soldiers and a confrontational encounter with the Jedi Council, some appreciation and concern was something the young Jedi needed. Anakin found such things to be rare throughout the war, for he came across its horrors in the galaxy.

Returning his focus to the holoimage, Anakin continued to listen to Palpatine's message. "_But that is not why I'm sending this message. I have found more holorecords and transferred them to your datapad. I hope they are helpful. Perhaps they will keep your mind off of the war,_" Palpatine explained. "_Goodbye, Anakin, and may the Force be with you._"

With that, Palpatine holoimage returned to the holocomm, leaving the young Jedi alone in his quarters. Anakin silent wished the message had been longer, but he took what he was given. Besides, Anakin needed to look at the 'gift' that Palpatine left him.

Anakin's eyes focused from the holocomm to the datapad that was placed on the other side of his desk. Grabbing his datapad, the young Jedi observed the new information that scrolled onto the datapad's screen. What appeared on the datapad captured Anakin's interest.

On the datapad, it read:

'_A millennium ago, the Brotherhood of Darkness ruled much of the Outer Rim. Under the former Jedi Master Skere Kaan, warring Sith Lords from the fallen New Sith Empire flocked under his rule._'

'_However, there was much unrest within Kaan's followers, especially from one known as Darth Bane. Taking the old Sith title of Darth, Bane had challenged the Kaan's worth of his title._'

'_The civil unrest allowed the Jedi known as Lord Hoth to lead his Army of Light against Kaan's brotherhood. In the end, the two forces decimated each other on the fields of Ruusan, leaving only a handle of Jedi to claim victory of the long and dreaded New Sith Wars._'

That was seemingly the end of that small snippet, yet it was more than enough to enrapt the young Jedi's mind. Being inducted into the Jedi Order at an older age, Anakin felt he had not been fully immersed in the history of the Jedi Order. He heard small tales, but never full historical facts, and being on the fronts lines did not help.

While such information was known in the holorecords, they have often been ignored and left in the dusty shelves in Coruscant's libraries. Most civilians did not pay too much attention, and the Jedi Council tended to keep such information out of the hands of Jedi Padawans. That kind of knowledge was restricted for Jedi Masters who studied within the Jedi Temple's archives.

Fortunately, Anakin did not need to go to the archive, for it was being delivered to him by Palpatine. He would not have come across this information if it had not been for his first meeting with the senator…

* * *

_Anakin stood in the circular chamber of the office of Senator Palpatine of Naboo. He heard of the senator from the holonet, yet the young Jedi did not personally know the senator, and he preferred to keep a distance from politicians. Anakin would not have been here if the Jedi Council assigned him to guarding Palpatine._

_His eyes stared across at the object that was placed on the red wall of Palpatine's office. The said object was a slab of stone with figures sculpted within its rectangular frame. The figures were split into two forces; one side wielding armor and metal blades, while the other carried the familiar lightsabers of the Jedi. The entire artistic relief caught Anakin's attention, and he found himself studying the two forces clashing together with their respective war beasts. It was almost as if the relief was putting him into a sort of trance. _

_"I see you are interested in this relief," a voice emerged right next to him._

_The young Jedi prevented himself from being startled as he turned around to see Senator Palpatine walking up to him. The senator's hands were clasped behind a small portion of his back and there was a smile was on his face. Yet Anakin felt it was simply there to impress him as it did with many holonet reporters. _

_"Uh yes," Anakin said, trying to be polite to Palpatine. Returning his gaze to the relief, Anakin explained, "I am just wondering what this is." _

_Walking to the young Jedi's side, Palpatine glanced at the relief. "This?" Palpatine gestured at Anakin's center of curiosity. Receiving a nod from him, the senator answered, "This is of a battle during the Great Hyperspace War from five thousand years ago. It was a pivotal moment in the history of the Jedi Order."_

_Anakin turned his head to the senator with surprise on his face. "You know Jedi history?"_

_The smile widened with pride. "The history of the Jedi has always fascinated me," he told Anakin. "Especially their history with the Sith."_

_A small sense of alarm and outrage rose in Anakin at the Senator's words. "The Sith?!" Anakin almost exclaimed._

_The smile was gone as Palpatine's expression turned from calm to disgruntled and offended. Immediately, Anakin realized of what he had done and quickly suppressed his feelings on the subject as he cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Senator," the young Jedi apologized, "but I was told the Sith are the sworn enemies of the Jedi. They used the Dark Side to threaten the Republic and galaxy for centuries."_

_Thankfully for Anakin, Palpatine's calm demeanor returned as he walked past his bodyguard and along the circular edge of his officer. "I am well aware, my young friend. They were a threat to the Republic and fortunately were destroyed during the New Sith Wars." The senator paused for a moment as he came across his circular desk on the far end of the office. "However, there are things that many people ignore."_

_His words caught Anakin's caught attention. "What do you mean?"_

_Resting himself comfortably in his chair, Palpatine propped his elbows on his desk, almost like he was a school teacher. "Tell me, do you know how the Sith began?" he asked._

_Anakin opened his mouth to answer, but no words came up his throat. To be honest, he knew little of the Jedi's sworn enemies, expect for the small tidbits Obi-Wan told him. The young Jedi expressed this when he admitted, "No, I'm afraid I don't."_

_"A shame. I guess the Jedi don't teach their young history like regular schools do," remarked Palpatine as he laid back his chair. "Then, it should be surprising to you that the Sith were once Jedi."_

_That took Anakin by surprise and he found himself intrigued at the revelation. "Is that true?" he inquired._

_"Oh yes," the senator replied. "Thousands of years ago, there was a group of Jedi who followed the Dark Side. These Jedi were exiled from Known Space for their ideals, and they soon came across the world of Korriban. The native species, the Sith, treated these Jedi as gods, and they became the Dark Lords of the Sith."_

_The young Jedi stood there, his eyes calmly staring at Palpatine, yet his mind buzzing with surprise. Hearing tales of Jedi falling to the Dark Side was common to both Jedi and non-Jedi. However, this was the first time Anakin ever heard about origins of the Dark Lords of the Sith. What surprised him was the fact how could the followers of the dark be so closely related to those of the light._

_Anakin could feel a swarm of questions enter his mind, but he kept himself restrained to asking one question: "What did you learn of the Sith?" _

_Palpatine's fingers intertwined with one another as he placed his hands on his lap. "The holorecords claim, the Sith Lords at that time wielded enormous power. The Sith decimated entire armies, and they controlled vast armadas. Even before they were exiled, the first Sith Lords were capable of using the Force to defeat their foes without any effort. Quite remarkable, really."_

_What followed was silence as Anakin stood there. His mind was almost lost in his thoughts as the young Jedi wondered about the extent of the Sith Lords' affinity with the Force. Anakin had so many questions and he could no longer them all in._

_"How were they able to wield such power?" Anakin inquired. _

_Again, Palpatine was all too happy to provide Anakin that information. "From what I understand, the Sith used using their passions and emotions to fuel their power." The senator paused to show Anakin a smile. "However, I doubt any Jedi would want to do that. It goes against the Code, does it not?"_

_Anakin opened his mouth for a second, but the words did not come out. He knew that emotions were not allowed in the Jedi Order, but he himself never firmly believed in them. After all, the young Jedi was married, a secret he and his master withheld from the Jedi Council._

_Still, let the words came out of his mouth. "You are correct senator," Anakin stated firmly, yet his curiosity betrayed his voice. "The Jedi believe that emotions lead to the Dark Side."_

_Yet, Anakin doubted his own words. The description of the power the Sith Lords surprised Anakin. Obi-Wan told him the Sith delved into the darker secrets of the Force, using it to conquer and cause chaos, but Palpatine's words conveyed a different look. The Jedi of today seemed to lack the seemingly great power of Sith, the same power which could be used to end the war. _

_Anakin's gaze turned to the wall, his mind left wondering of the possibilities. If what Palpatine said was true, then maybe there was a way for one to use that power. Maybe a Jedi could take the risk and delve into the deeper secrets, a sacrifice to stop the war._

_The blue eyes turned to the senator. "Um, senator," Anakin spoke, catching Palpatine's attention, "do you happen to have any records of the Sith?"_

_Palpatine caught the look of intrigue in Anakin's eyes. Without a word, the senator's hand went under his desk and Anakin saw a datapad placed on his desk. "This is datapad is one of many I've recorded about my knowledge of the Sith," Palpatine gestured a hand. "You are free to take it."_

_Anakin saw the invitation and he approached the deck to take the datapad. His eyes skimmed through the lines of information placed on the datapad's screen before they were focused on the senator, this time filled with gratitude. "Thank you senator," he gave a grateful nod to Palpatine. "I hope you don't mind."_

_"No I don't mind. If you want to learn, I see no harm in doing so," Palpatine assured. "But I can't simply give this information to any stranger. I will need to know your name." _

_"Anakin Skywalker," the young Jedi introduced._

_Palpatine leaned back in his chair with a smile on his face. "Well Anakin, I believe there is much I can teach you…"_

* * *

Anakin simply smiled at the memory. Ever since then, the senator had provided him with a seemingly unlimited source of holorecords of the ancient Sith Lords. The young Jedi read the tales of the many Sith Lords that followed the fallen Jedi's arrival on Korriban. It made him more and more curious as to why the

The datapad was grasped in his hand as Anakin skimmed through it, but it was only for a short while until he felt a yawn emerging from his throat. The young Jedi allowed it to escape his mouth. Perhaps, he would save his current hobby for another time.

Setting the datapad back on the desk, Anakin turned his attention to the bed that now appeared to more comfortable than usual. He allowed him body to flop on the bed and was pleased of feeling the warmth of the soft mattress than the hard ground of Christophsis. As his mind dove into sleep, Anakin remembered one name:

_'Padme.'_

* * *

Padme sat on one of the few couches placed within her apartment. She wore a loose green dress that touched the carpeted floor and her hands were placed on her round belly that stuck out of her petite form. Padme's eyes looked down at her round belly, the mind wondering about her future child inside and paying little attention to her apartment.

Her current home was given to her by her old friend, Bail Organa, as a favor for many of the times she assisted the Alderaanian viceroy. Padme's apartment was small but comfortable and placed near the outskirts of Coruscant's Upper Level. It gave Padme the peace and quiet she needed to undertake the last few months of her pregnancy. At the same time, it allowed Padme to be near the politics affecting the Galactic Republic as a whole.

Raising her head, she could see the multiple skyscrapers that covered entire surface of the Republic capital. The city scape of the planet was so vast that it eliminated any sign of flourishing flora or fauna. In the far distance, Padme noticed the round dome of the Senate Building, where delegates of the Galactic Republic met to discuss terms of the galaxy. With the Clone Wars spreading the galaxy, the meetings were more frequent, as stated by the holonet news channels.

What stood apart from rest of Coruscant's metropolis was the Jedi Temple that housed many Jedi Knights. From her apartment, Padme could see the four spires set on top of a large ziggurat that made up the base of the Temple. For centuries, the Jedi Temple served as a symbol of peace and justice the Jedi stood for. Like the Senate, the Jedi felt constant pressure of trying to win the war for Republic and its citizens.

Padme turned to one of her droids Bail left to tend to her needs. Instead of the medical droids, it was a protocol droid with silver platting and yellow photoreceptors that stared at Padme. "Mistress, there is a visitor for you at the door," the droid announced in a synthesized voice. "She wishes to speak with you."

"Did she say who she was?" Padme inquired.

The protocol droid answered, "She said her name was Mon Mothma."

The name took Padme by surprise. The senator was a close friend to both her and Bail both, ever since they first met in the Senate years ago. Within the past few months, Padme heard how Mon Mothma often kept close tabs on politics between the delegates of many worlds, and she was a well-known fervent speaker for the refugees who suffered from the ongoing conflict.

Almost immediately, Padme told the droid, "Let her inside."

Without question, the droid left Padme and few moments later, she heard the footsteps behind her. Padme turned her head around and she could see Mon Mothma entering the apartment.

A woman in her mid-thirties, Mon Mothma was as youthful as she was when Padme first met her. The short hair still had its auburn color, and the light reflected off of her blue eyes. Mon Mothma was dressed in her white gown she always wore to Senate meetings, which meant she just came out of one.

As Mon Mothma continued her way into the apartment, and gave a welcoming smile. "It is good to see you, Padme," she said.

Propping her hands on the arms of the couch, Padme attempted to slowly raise her, but Mon Mothma simply raised her hand in assurance. Thus, Padme remained seat and returned Mon Mothma's smile with her. "You too, Mon Mothma. It has been a while since I last saw you."

"It has been," she agreed with Padme. Her eyes fell upon the bulging stomach and Mon Mothma continued, "I see you'll be expecting soon. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." Padme nodded in appreciation to her friend. "So what brings you here?"

The smile on Mon Mothma's face turned into a frown as she took seat across from Padme. "I'm afraid this isn't a social visit."

"I thought it wasn't." Padme's own smile faded away, already guessing what the senator had to say. "More reports from the front lines?"

Mon Mothma nodded. "The secessionists have kept their forces strong along the border on the Outer Rim. Many of the Mid-Rim worlds are slowly returning to the Republic." The senator paused, her hesitation almost preventing the words from touching her lips. "However, Naboo still remains under their control."

As Mon Mothma expected, Padme's eyes closed as she lowered her head and let it hang. The senator could see her friend trying to suppress the old painful memories, but failed as a frown appeared on Padme's face. Mon Mothma sympathized with her, remembering the circumstances that brought Padme to Coruscant in the first place.

She raised her head and her eyes met with Mon Mothma's. "I'm afraid I can't do anything about it. I'm no longer its queen nor I am a part of the Senate," Padme paused for a second before she almost stated in a whisper, "I gave that up when I ran away."

The somber tone of her words brought silence to the air of the apartment. Mon Mothma remembered very well that the young woman had recently been appointed queen of Naboo five years ago. Padme swore to defend its people from the war, but a few of the nobles made a secret arrangement with the secessionists. The clone armies marched into the streets of Naboo's capital city of Theed, forcing Padme to seek refuge on Coruscant.

Mon Mothma allowed air to escape through her nostrils, breaking the silence. "Padme, Naboo had already been taken over by the clones," she told Padme with the utmost assurance and sympathy. "There was nothing else you could do."

The former queen brought one of her hands on the armrest of her seat. Her eyes turned to the vast metropolitan landscape of Coruscant, watching the landspeeder and other hovercrafts pass by the window. "I know, but it still pains me. My world is so far away and could be in danger," Padme stated, her tone almost making it sound like a confession.

The senator knew mere thought of abandoning Naboo did not bring any joy to Padme. It saddened her at knowing she was enjoying a safe and luxurious life, while her people were under the rule of the secessionists. It had been difficult on Padme's conscious for almost a year.

Fortunately, the same sadness that plagued Padme left her as she faced Mon Mothma, her lips curved into a small smile. Her tone lightened as she returned her gaze to Mon Mothma. "However, I am glad that I still have the will to live on."

Mon Mothma felt a teasing smile appeared on her face as she spoke, "That would be thanks to that Jedi husband of yours."

Much to Mon Mothma's joy, a small laugh escaped Padme's lips. "That's true," she spoke.

The young Jedi known as Anakin Skywalker originally was a bodyguard of the former queen. He took the time to notice her sadness and helped Padme stand on her own two feet. In time, a bond grew between the two and they eventually married, without the knowledge of the Jedi Order.

There were those who already know about it. Anakin's mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, was aware of the relationship and even encouraged it. As for Bail, the viceroy of Alderaan had the same opinion as Obi-Wan, and even held the marriage. Mon Mothma eventually learned of Padme's secret, and agreed to keep it to herself.

Padme's laughter slowly faded away as she gazed at Mon Mothma. "So how are things in the Senate? I hope it hasn't been too difficult."

"It's not that bad," she assured Padme, but her own voice with filled with uncertainty. "Still, there have been a few problems. Much of the Senate has been sympathizing with the anti-Jedi protests."

"I have heard about that," Padme acknowledged with a sigh. "I still find it surprising. The Jedi have been trying to help us win this war. They're our protectors."

"Unfortunately, not all think that, Padme. The public is getting tired of the war and they feel the Jedi haven't been helping," Mon Mothma reminded her. "That's why there's all these protests in the first place. In fact there's one, right now."

A look of surprise appeared on Padme's face as she sat up straight in her seat. "There is? Where?" Padme asked Mon Mothma.

"In front of the Senate Building," she answered with a sigh.

Padme was curious about that. The Senate Building was where senators from all over the galaxy discussed and debated over issues that scoured the galaxy. Normally, protests would not take place in front of the Republic's seat of government. Then again, the movement had been gaining widespread popularity, so it would have been only a matter of time.

Slumping her arms on the chair, Padme simply let out a soft sigh through her nostrils. "I just hope things will get better soon," she spoke, hers hands affectionately rubbing her belly. "I don't want my child to be growing up like this."

Mon Mothma simply nodded in agreement. The Senate meetings became difficult, and were filled with the bickering bureaucrats who did not offer any solution. It seemed like nothing would get done. All anyone could ever do at this point was hope.

* * *

Placed in the center of the city-planet of Coruscant was the Senate Building. The dome-shaped structure was where the Senate joined in to discuss about the state of the Republic. Usually, such meetings included about small disputes that had little meaning to most of the galaxy. Yet, the Clone Wars changed that as the meetings became more often and ended without any solution to the war effort.

Now, a large crowd of protestors stood at the doorstep of the Senate Building as they carried signs that said "NO MORE WAR!," "THE JEDI ARE WAR MONGERS!," "WHERE ARE OUR SOLDIERS?," and so on. The intensity of the cries and shouts matched signs' words as the protesters tried to get the attention of the many senators, only to be kept at bay by the few Republic troopers that could be spared.

Watching the protest from near the entrance was Ahsoka Tano. She was a Togruta with an orange complexion and small head tails that signified her adolescence. The two lightsabers on her belt and her brown robes identified Ahsoka as a Jedi, yet she was only a Padawan. Normally, Ahsoka would not be at a protest that took place in front of the Senate Building, but her master had brought her along.

From where she stood, the Padawan could see the Jedi Council at the top of the stairs that led into the Senate Building. Grandmaster Mace Windu stood in the back as he conversed with Shaak Ti, and Ahsoka's master, the Kel Dor named Plo Koon. Ahsoka could not tell what the conversation was, but obvious it had to do with the war. In front of them were the other masters, Stass Allie and the Zabrak known as Eeth Koth, who turned their attention on the protestors at the bottom of the steps.

These protests became a common thing in the past few years, Ahsoka noticed. With the war spreading through the galaxy, the holonet news often reported the countless deaths of soldiers who were under the command of their Jedi generals leading them. Obviously, the news angered many families of the dead and they eventually led protests, most of them often directed at the Jedi for leading the Republic's men into constant losses.

Ahsoka's blue eyes soon fell upon one more person, the supreme chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Finis Valorum. Donning the blue robes, Valorum stood with a straight back and a proud face, yet it was nothing more than an illusion to hide his worry. Valorum had his royal guards with him, each one wearing the blue armor and cape, and were armed with a blaster rifle meant to protect him. They flanked either side of the Chancellor and few placed themselves in front of Valorum, should one of the protestors attempt to harm him.

The chancellor raised both hands, as if to tell the protestors before him that he was trying to assure them. Valorum did his best to raise his voice over the shouts as he spoke, "People of the Republic! Please remain calm! I assure you, the Senate will find a way to help our soldiers! Now, please return to your homes!"

Valorum's words carried little meaning to the shouts continued. One of the protestors, a Twi'lek, stood out from the crowd and shouted, "We will when the Jedi are no longer leading our armies!"

Ahsoka could see the annoyance flash across the faces of each Jedi Council member, for they often heard this argument before. From among the Jedi Council, Mace Windu emerged and stood side-by-side with the supreme chancellor. The grandmaster's eyes fell upon the crowd as he said, "The Jedi Knights are sworn to protect the Republic! Ever since the war started, it has been no different! We've lend our support to the Republic's army and we have done our best to help win this war!"

A different voice, belonging to a man, emerged from the crowd. "That's a bunch of bantha dung! All of our soldiers are being sent to their deaths!" the protestor pointed an accusing finger at the group of Jedi. "And the Jedi are leading them!"

Another protestor, a young woman, joined him. "He's right!" she shouted in agreement as she faced the crowd. "Have the Jedi made things better? No! Worlds in the Mid Rim are being burned by this war! How long until before we're next?!"

And there was yet another who emerged from the group as he cried out, "And what about Count Dooku? He was a Jedi himself before he betrayed the Republic! It'll only be some time until the Jedi will turn their backs on us?!"

Ahsoka almost winced at that last insult, for she and everyone else knew it to be true. Dooku was once a Jedi Master before he left the order and took an active role politics as the count of Serenno. When the star systems began to secede, Dooku defected and soon became the leader of the same Separatists the Republic fought against.

The words of the protestors added more fuel to the fire as the shouts became louder and louder with each passing second. The Republic soldiers did their best to keep the protestors back, but it seemed they were starting to have trouble. Ahsoka could see Windu turning his attention to Valorum, keeping his voice to a whisper so only the supreme chancellor could hear. The rest of the Jedi Council remained on sidelines, often sparing a few glances at each other.

Returning her eyes to the protestors, Ahsoka swore she saw some movement within the crowd. While she could not see it, the said figure was a Nikto with the red skin and facial horns. He was dressed in typical jacket that matched that of the protestors, but his attitude seemed different as he often pushing a few of them aside with a reptillian hand. Ahsoka decided to ignore him, but she wondered as to who this mystery man was.

The answer revealed itself when the Nikto managed his way to the front of the crowd. A few of the protestors that were pushed to the side told the mysterious Nikto of their displeasure, but it fell on deaf ears. He took a step forward, away from the crowd and towards the line of Republic troopers.

One of the troopers held out a hand to the Nikto. "You can't come any further," the trooper told him.

The warning was ignored as the Nikto continued to approach the Republic troopers, who responded with their blaster rifles aimed at the defiant "civilian." The same trooper found himself giving the same warning as he ordered, "Halt! I said you can't come any further!"

Again, the Nikto ignored it and continued forward. A reptilian hand emerged with the fingers wrapped around a blaster pistol. He pulled the trigger on the nearest trooper and a blaster bolt struck the said trooper right in the chest. The moment the trooper's body struck the ground, all hell broke loose.

The other Republic troopers were quick to fire at the mysterious attacker, but he was even quicker as he sprinted toward the troopers. The shots passed over the figure's head and instead struck a few of the protesters.

The moments those few fell onto the ground dead, screams of fear and despair emerged from the entire crowd. They immediately turned around and ran for their lives. Those in the back were the first to start running, but they found themselves toppled over by the others. There were others who fell on the ground and were subjected to be trampled upon by the stampede of the protestors.

The Republic troopers had no time to spend on the nearby bystanders dispersing into the streets of Coruscant. They kept their attention focused on the attacker as they all aimed their blaster rifles at him. But the mysterious attack was too fast for them as he managed to run past them and towards Chancellor Valorum and Master Windu.

The assassin stopped his approached when the two robed figures of Plo Koon and Shaak Ti landed on the steps, their blue blades blazing through the air. "Stop where you are!" Shaak Ti shouted.

Like the previous orders given to him, the assassin ignored them and charged at the two Jedi Masters. They both slashed their lightsabers at him, but the blue blades only strike air as the assassin leaped through the air. Plo Koon and Shaak Ti raised their heads to see the legs of the Nikto pass over them. Landing on his feet, the assassin continued to ran towards his target and found the other Jedi Masters drawing their lightsabers. Blades of green and blue sprung from their respective hilts. The only one that stood out was Mace Windu's lightsaber, who had a purple color.

Running towards the situation, Ahsoka herself drew both of her lightsaber hilts. Both the standard green blade and the short, yellow shoto blade shot out and left a trail as Ahsoka ran to join the other Jedi Masters.

The assassin flung his free arm through the air and two small, round objects landed at the feet of the Jedi Masters and royal guards. They looked down to see a flashing red light on both objects and it did not take long to realize what the objects were. "Thermal detonator!" one of the royal guards shouted as he and the others tried to shield Valorum.

However, it was too late as the detonators activated, releasing a charge of fire in the face of its victims. The first detonator exploded in front of the Jedi Masters, causing a blaze of smoke to engulf them. The second explosion that followed struck the supreme chancellor and his guards. Pieces of stone that made up the front of the Senate Building flew through the air along with the bodies of those caught in the blast.

While Ahsoka was not caught in the blast, the force of the two explosions threw her against the concrete floor. The Padawan managed to use her arms to raise herself and she opened her blue eyes to find herself staring double. Rising from the concrete ground, Ahsoka's vision began to clear and she could see the hilts of her lightsabers, both blades extinguished.

Returning her attention to the destruction, Ahsoka could see the fires sizzling in the place where the Jedi Masters and supreme chancellor stood. The smoke that arose from the area clouded the any signs of a body. All Ahsoka could see was the Nikto assassin emerging from the smoke and his blaster pointed at the Padawan.

Thumbing the activation studs, Ahsoka's blades sprung to life in time to redirect a blaster bolt into the ground. The assassin continued to fire upon the Togruta, who deflected another shot and another as she charged at him. Green and yellow blades were brought down to strike at the assassin, but he moved to the side, avoiding them.

Ahsoka turned her head to glare at the assassin with irritation, and she raised her lightsabers to attack again. The Nikto managed to lash out with a hard kick into her stomach, forcing the Padawan back. Both lightsabers flew from her hands, and Ahsoka found herself on her knees, both hands grasping her stomach. Still, she attempted to stand up only to find the barrel of a blaster a few centimeters from her head.

Her head raised and eyes came across the face of the Nikto behind the blaster. A grin was plastered on his face, and he was not hesitant to show his razor sharp teeth in light of this seemingly victory.

Suddenly, the Nikto's body was raised from ground, almost as if it was levitating, before it was launched towards the outside surface of the Senate Building. A grunt escaped the Nikto's mouth as he felt his body forcibly pressed against the wall by an invisible force.

The Nikto attempted to move, but he stopped at the sight of a blue lightsaber blade a few centimeters from his throat. "Don't move!" a voice warned him.

The Nikto's gaze fell upon the breath mask of Plo Koon with Shaak Ti shortly joining him. Both Jedi Masters were not caught in the explosion like the other masters, so there were no visible signs of injuries on them. He could feel his body being pinned down by the Force from Shaak Ti, as evident from her extended palm.

Plo Koon turned his head to his Padawan and ordered, "Ahsoka, go check on the others!"

"Yes, master!" Ahsoka acknowledged with a nod.

After calling her lightsabers into her hands, Ahsoka returned her gaze to the flaming smoke that was beginning to clear away. She sprinted towards the destruction and something from within the smoke caught the Padawan's eyes. Her pacing came to a stop and a look of horror spread across her face. "Oh Force," Ahsoka gasped at what she saw.

Bodies of the chancellor's royal guards were littered everywhere. Parts of their blue armor were shattered, revealing the extensive burns on their skin as well as blood that poured from their wounds. The explosion caused a few of the guards to lose a limb, as evident by the severed hands and legs lying next to the blue-armored corpses.

Among the bodies were Stass Allie and Eeth Koth of the Jedi Council. Like the royal guards, they were left with dark scars on their skin as well as charred remains of their Jedi robes. As for their respective lightsabers, they laid on the ground next to their bodies.

Out of the corner of her eye, Ahsoka took notice of five more royal guards rushing out of the Senate Building. They did not pay any attention to any of the Jedi Masters as they rant towards the chancellor. The ends of their blue capes flowed over a single body, and Ahsoka soon learned it belonged to the grandmaster of the Jedi Order, Mace Windu.

Out of the all of Jedi Masters, Windu suffered the worst. The right half of his face was covered in burns as well as the right half of his body. The grandmaster's robes were in the same condition with smoking emerging from his now tattered robe. His lightsaber was now a simply cylindrical hilt with the small bits of casing removed to show the inner circuitry. The flicker of life was long gone from his eyes and the opened mouth of shock horrified Ahsoka.

Lying a meter away from the body of the Jedi Grandmaster was Valorum's own body with his guards surrounding his unmoving form. One quickly knelt down to inspect Valorum, rather frantically as he rolled the chancellor onto his back. Ahsoka could not see the extent of the wounds but the sight of the smoke rising from Valorum's face caused her to cringe away. The guard inspected the chancellor for less than a minute, but it was enough to know the status of the chancellor.

Less than a minute later, the royal guard turned his head to his fellow guardsmen. Under the helmet, fear was in his eyes and his voice as frantically shouted those three words, "He's not breathing!"

Those words hit Ahsoka to her core. At first, she did not want to believe it, but the Padawan could sense the life was gone from Valorum's body. She was in shock at the dark truth she came across:

The Supreme Chancellor of the Republic was dead.

* * *

Raika: Woah, this chapter took a while to write! Definitely a lot longer than the last one.

Anyway, what do you think about me putting Ahsoka into this story? Do you think it was a good idea or was it horrible? Please let me know!

Also, I don't own the Star Wars franchise. It was made by George Lucas, not me. And as much as Lucas might have screwed up with the prequels at least he gave us the original trilogy to remember by.

Alright that's it for now. Leave your comments in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Thanks.

Raika out.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Star Wars at all! The entire franchise is now under the (iron?) grip of Disney, not me!

* * *

"_The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us. I have just received word that the emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away._"

- Grand Moff Tarkin to the Moff Council on board the Death Star.

Chapter 3

* * *

Anakin's brown boots pounded against the floor as he ran past the many Republic soldiers and technicians in the halls of Christophsis's government building. The young Jedi Padawan managed to gain the sleep he wanted for the past few hours, until Obi-Wan requested his presence. Whatever the reason, Anakin took notice of the urgency in his master's voice and he knew it should not be ignored.

By the time he reached his destination, Anakin could see both his Jedi Master and the Alderaanian viceroy standing near the holocomm. He wasted no time reach them and he found himself staring at his mentor. "Master, what is it? What happened?" the questions spilled out of his mouth like gushing water, and his tone was filled with worry.

The young Jedi found the two staring at him, both gentlemen bearing glum expressions on their faces. Neither Obi-Wan nor Bail said a single word, they just returned their stare at holocomm terminal before them the hologram emerging from the terminal before them. The young Jedi was curious as to what they were staring at, and he soon found it to be a hologram of a Republic military officer–an admiral from the uniform–emerging from the terminal.

The admiral in question was Tarkin, Anakin recognized. The man was from a noble family on Eriadu, a world on the Outer Rim worlds and currently close to the border that divided the galaxy between the Republic and the Separatists. Anakin heard of the admiral's work throughout the Clone Wars, winning multiple battles and gaining prestige from amongst the other admirals and generals in the military.

While Tarkin's military record was impressive, Anakin was more concerned with the outrage on the admiral's face as the lines on Tarkin's face became more apparent with every word he spoke. "_… __This is an outrage to every one of us!__" the young Jedi heard from the holoimage, determining it to be a recording from a holonet news cast.__"__How could one assassin get passed our security, I ask you! The Jedi Council was in charge of maintaining security on Coruscant ever since this war started and look! Coruscant, the heart of the Republic, is no longer safe! Action must be taken!_"

_T_he words of the Republic admiral sprung up confusion and concern within Anakin as he wondered what Tarkin meant. Before he had a chance to think about it, the image holoimage of Tarkin was soon replaced with that of a young woman, dressed in the typical outwear of a holonet news reporter. "_In light of recent events, t__he Senate has currently placed new masters __on the Council, in hopes of returning the peace__…"_

Anakin had drowned out the rest of the news as he turned to his master. "New Council members?" he questioned. "Master, what's going on?"

Again, no sound came from the two older men as they momentarily glanced at each other. The young Jedi could see hesitation etched on their faces, and it was obvious the two were wondering who would tell Anakin.

It was Bail who eventually found the courage to speak when he cleared his throat. There was no reason to blemish the news as he bluntly answered: "Chancellor Valorum was assassinated."

Shock and fear spread over the young Jedi in waves as he stared at his mentor and the viceroy with wide eyes. "W-what?" he asked, unable to contain his reaction to the news.

"I'm afraid it's true," Obi-Wan spoke up, catching his Padawan's attention. "It was in the middle of an anti-Jedi protest. The assassin managed to sneak through the crowd and kill the chancellor. Masters Windu, Koth, and Allie also died in the attempt."

While he had no love for them, Anakin was taken by surprise at the fact that three Jedi Masters were killed, and there was even the pressing matter of the assassinated supreme chancellor. So many questions ran through the young Jedi's mind, yet there was only one that managed to leave his throat: "H-how did this happen?" Anakin raised his voice, making the question almost sound like a demand. "How did an assassin managed to get past Republic security?!"

A soft sigh came from his master before he admitted, "We don't know. The assassin is currently detained and is being questioned. Hopefully we can find some answers."

After hearing the news, Anakin had trouble finding words to reply to the situation. Confusion and shock clouded his mind as he wondered about the future of the Galactic Republic's leadership. _"Has a new chancellor been chosen?" the young Jedi finally inquired. _

The Alderaanian viceroy was the one to answer that. "Not yet. The Senate has just started an election. It may take some time until a new chancellor is chosen."

Gazing at his Padawan, Obi-Wan thought he saw a flash of irritation flash across Anakin's face. It only lasted for a moment as it was quickly suppresed, something that Anakin learned from his mentor. As for what was inside, the Jedi general could sense much anger and frustration within his student, and concern appeared in his blue-gray eyes.

Obi-Wan was right to be concern for Anakin's mind was seething with outrage as he wondered how the Senate could have an election in a time like this. There was a war going on and the supreme chancellor had just been killed! The process would most likely take days, if not weeks, giving the Separatists ample time to take advantage of their situation.

Yet, Anakin thought it best to put aside such thoughts and instead focused on his questions. "Are there any candidates?" he continued.

"There are many, but it seems Senator Palpatine is in the lead," Bail answered. "He has a wide range of support from both the public and the Senate. It's possible he will most likely become the new chancellor."

Any thoughts of anger and doubt in Anakin's mind were placed with relief. Not only did he personally know Palpatine as a compatriot and friend, but Anakin was well aware of Palpatine's stance in the Senate. The senator often pushed for more power in the supreme chancellor to lead the Republic to victory against the Separatists and their clone army, ending the Clone Wars. If Palpatine became chancellor, then that dream would become a reality.

While his student was in his thoughts, Obi-Wan turned his gaze towards the viceroy of Alderaan. "What about you, Viceroy Organa? You do have a following within the Senate as well. You could become a candidate."

"I know," a small sigh of annoyance escaped through Bail's nostrils before he finished, "but I'm too far away from Coruscant and too busy with the war front to be in the election. For now, all I can do is wait."

Obi-Wan decided to stop any further attempts to convince his superior, and instead returned his eyes to his student. The Jedi Knight did not need the Force to know his Padawan's mind became enraptured in the somber news. While there was nothing to avoid it, Obi-Wan knew a way to find out of more of the Republic's current predicament.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan's voice reached Anakin's ears.

His own name brought the Jedi captain out of his thoughts and he finally turned to his mentor. "Yes, master?" Anakin inquired.

"We need to know what else is happening on Coruscant," he suggested to Anakin. "Perhaps you can make a few calls and find out something."

It took a moment for Anakin to process the words, and he finally realized what Obi-Wan wanted him to do. Anakin only knew one person to contact besides the Jedi and that was his wife, Padme. With Padme's connections in the Senate, it would help them understand better what was happening with the election. Anakin would also have a chance to talk with his wife, an opportunity that rarely showed itself within the past months.

Anakin was more than happy to comply with the request. "On it, master."

The young Jedi quickly spun around and took his leave with both of his superiors watching the ends of the dark brown robes breeze through the air. He paid little attention to Bail's impassiveness or the concern Obi-Wan tried to withhold inside of him. All Anakin cared about was to call his wife and find out what happened.

* * *

"I'm going and that's that! I need to know what's going on!"

Padme said those words with the utmost confidence as she strode across her apartment in an attempt to make it for the door. The weight of her unborn child made it a little difficult for the former queen of Naboo to be as fast as she was prior to her pregnancy.

She would have continued, but the path had been blocked by one of the protocol droids, who attempted to wave its stiff arms about to stop the pregnant woman. "But Miss Padme you're pregnant!" the droid insisted. "You must remain where you are."

If Padme had not been pregnant, she would have knocked the droid over and proceeded out the door. While the gift of children was more than pleasing, the process of carrying one was a burden. The former queen would have focused on her pregnancy if her mind had not been plagued with fears centering recent events.

The news of Valorum's assassination struck like wildfire across the capital world and everyone's reaction was that of despair. There had not been any news for choosing a new supreme chancellor, and from what Padme heard, there were many candidates. Each candidate was filled with their pride and secret agendas and with little information on the election, Padme worried as to who would become Valorum's successor.

Yet, the droid before her was right. There was little Padme could do in the realm of politics as a refugee and her pregnancy did little to help her situation. She simply resigned with a sigh. "Can you please contact at with Mon Mothma?" she requested.

It was the droid's turn to resign to Padme as its photoreceptors stared at her for a moment. "I'll see what I can do," the droid answered.

The answer brought a small smile to Padme. "Thank you."

No words were exchanged and the droid walked as fast as it could on its stiff legs. Padme believed she could be gaining the peace and quiet of solidarity, but that soon faded away when she saw an astromech droid, an R2-series, rolled up to her. The little droid turned its domed head on the cylindrical body as high-pitched whirls and chirps.

After a few moments for Padme to translate the sequences of the droid's speech, her eyes widen with surprise and a hint of joy at the news. "Transmission from Christophsis?" she repeated for confirmation. When the droid replied with an affirmative whirl, Padme ordered, "Patch it through."

The astromech complied with its command as it whirled the dome head and the blue light of a hologram emerged. Padme's hopes became reality when the hologram shimmered for a moment and took the form of the young Skywalker. While Anakin was not in the flesh, having the chance to talk with her husband brought a smile to the former queen. "Anakin," Padme began.

Her words came to a halt when Anakin did not bother to greet Padme as he was quick to bombarding her with his, "_Padme, I heard what happened!_ _Are you alright?_"

The words almost startled Padme but she knew that the recent assassination of Valorum made Anakin deeply worried for his wife's safety. Padme could see it in his eyes and etched on his face, even if there were small signs of fatigue from fighting so many battles. Anakin's concern had not decrease at the memory of Padme's pregnancy.

She was able to compose herself to answer her husband. "I'm fine. So is the baby," Padme assured him.

Relief washed away the fear on Anakin's face in the form of a sigh that left his nostrils. The sight of a calm Anakin eased Padme, yet she kept her eyes on his face, just in case. "_Thank the Force_," he spoke softly. Returning his gaze to his wife, Anakin asked, "_What's happening on Coruscant? Is everything alright?_"

As much as Padme wished to have a simple talk with Anakin, she answered nonetheless. "Things aren't so good. The entire public is in a panic at what happened. The people are afraid about another attack. And I'm afraid the holonet hasn't been giving Jedi and the Senate hasn't been seen in the best of light."

The news did little to assuage Anakin's uneasiness. "_Can't you leave? You can stay on Alderaan until the entire thing settles down._"

"After what happened, the Senate put the entire planet in lockdown. No one can get in or out," Padme paused before adding, "That is until a new chancellor is chosen."

Padme knew her husband too well to predict to what his reaction would be. Anakin's expression turned into a snarl and he began, "_Of all the things to happen…_"

"Anakin!" Padme cut him off before Anakin could finish that sentence.

The former queen noticed her abrupt shout had started Anakin, replacing the irritation on his face with a look of surprise. While Padme felt it was a bit too much, her shout humbled the young Jedi as he relaxed the muscles on his face. "_I'm sorry, Padme_," Anakin let out a sigh. "_I'm just a bit on edge._"

Soothing her own frustration, Padme glanced at the hologram of her husband with sympathetic eyes. "Being away can do that," she agreed, her tone a little somber. "You should come back soon."

A sign left Anakin's lip. "_I wish I could_. _If I wasn't stuck out here, fighting this blasted war for the Republic and the Jedi!_"

There was a hint of anger in the young Jedi's voice, Padme noticed, but there were also other emotions inside her husband. Regret of being so far from home, longing to be with his wife, and frustration for the long tenure of the war. The saying that war changes people became fact in Padme's eyes as she already seen refugees arrive on Coruscant and now she could see being on the front line was wearing down Anakin.

While she did miss her husband's company, Padme was well aware of the reality of war. It would probably take weeks, maybe even months until she could see Anakin again. Until, then, there was little she could do.

"Anakin, we both knew what was at stake," Padme told him. "Perhaps, things can change after the war. But until then, the Republic needs you."

The mixture of anger and other emotions faded away, and a soft smile appeared on Anakin's face, much to Padme's relief. "_I'm sometimes really glad I married you_," he said.

The comment brought a playful grin to Padme's face. "Jedi aren't allowed to marry, but that hasn't stopped you before," Padme responded. "Besides, I make sure you don't lose it. You're the one getting shot at, remember?"

The smile on Anakin's face turned into a grin that matched Padme's. "_I do, but you know me. You know I'm too stubborn die._"

Padme could not help but let out a heartfelt laugh, one she felt that she needed after recent events. It was a laugh that married couple wanted to hear for a long time. "That's good to hear_,_" the former queen said, once her laughter subsided. "Just make sure it stays that way."

The grin never left Anakin's face as he replied, "_I'll do that_. _And I'll make sure I'll come back soon._"

Padme's eyes met with her husband's. "I know," she spoke.

Neither of them wanted the moment to end, but it did as the blue shimmering figure of Anakin died away and retreated back into the astomech beside Padme. The connection between the married couple was over, and Padme found herself alone in her apartment. The former queen remained her focus on the area where Anakin's hologram stood, while her mind thought back to her husband's last words.

Anakin said that he would come back soon. It was a promise, Padme knew, but she wondered if Anakin could keep it.

* * *

Count Dooku strode through the halls of his estate on Serenno, his brown cape slightly breezing against his black wardrobe. The outfit was made of the finest material and consisted of a tunic and trousers, known to be worn by Serenno royalty for a millennium. Hanging from his belt, was Dooku's lightsaber, the hilt constructed in a curved fashion.

It had been another troublesome day of meetings filled with news from the war front. The Separatists were slowly losing planets they managed to capture within the Mid Rim and the Republic had recently entered the Outer Rim territories. Among such news was of Chrisophsis's surrender, which simply brought more burdens for the count to carry.

Dooku's eyes came across the walls that separated him from his personal quarters as the doors slid open to allow him to enter. The entire room lacked any source of light, save for the beams of sunlight that was somewhat diminished by the glass window on the far end. But it was enough as Dooku could see the familiar chair and desk placed in front of the glass window.

Approaching his desk, Dooku took notice of the small high-pitched alarm emerging from the holoprojector placed in the center. The count looked down to see the frequency and a grim smile formed on his face. It was _him_, Dooku recognized.

Pushing the button near the holoprojector, a blue hologram shimmered momentarily before it took shape. The hologram was a being wrapped entirely in a hooded black cloak that concealed much of the being's figure and identity. However, Dooku noticed the exposed small chin and mouth of a human man.

The man's eyes were concealed by the shadows of his hood, but they stared down at Dooku, making the count feel uneasy. "_It has been a while since we last spoke, count_," a growling voice left the man's mouth.

Dooku simply nodded. "It has." He paused for a moment to report, "My assassin carried out his mission, just as you predicted. He was able to evade security with the codes you provided."

If there was any sign of satisfaction, the man did not reveal it on his exposed lower jaw, but it was there in his voice as he spoke, "_You have done well, coun_t_. Everything is going as I have foreseen._" The words brought somewhat comfort to the Separatist leader, but it was only a moment as his contact said, "_However, it has come to my attention of a certain matter._"

Keeping his face neutral, Dooku met the man's own shadowy gaze. "And that would be?" he inquired.

"_I have noticed you've made a few transmissions_ _to one of the cloning facilities,_" the man informed the count. The words spiked fear inside of Dooku and tone of suspicion did little to allay his concerns.

Fortunately, the count had an answer. "I was overseeing the cloning facility on the planet. There had been news of certain defected batches, from what I was told." It was a lie, one that Dooku already thought of many hours ago.

Silence overcame the man, and Dooku swore he could see a pair of eyes underneath the shadow of hood, glaring at him in accusation. "_I see_," the man finally answered.

The neutral tone made the count wonder if his contact was really gullible enough to believe the lie. Either way, Dooku decided to bring an end to the conversation. "If that will be all, I must go. I have to get back to work," he announced.

Another pause came from the cloaked figure before he resigned to the count. "_Very well._" However, he quickly added, "_But be warned Dooku_. _If you betray me,_ _I will make you beg for mercy._"

Oh, there was no doubt about that. If his contact truly knew his intention, then Dooku could already foresee of what the mysterious man would do to him. Yet, the leader of the Separatists simply returned the stare and kept his tone at the same level as his contact. "I am well aware."

Those were the last words of the conversation as Dooku cut off the connection with a simple push of a button. The hologram of the cloaked man faded away to leave Dooku alone in his quarters, allowing him to let out a sigh of relief in the silence that followed.

A hand lightly passed through the white beard and the former Jedi began to ponder about his current situation. His contact already suspected and it would be soon that he learned of the truth, if he already did not know. If that was the case, Dooku would most likely not survive the next encounter and everything he worked for would be gone. The count needed someone to know and soon.

Dooku reached into belt and retrieved a small circular datacard. His eyes stared at it, reminding himself of what knowledge the datacard carried inside. Returning his focus to reality, the count slid the datacard into the computer wired into his desk. A series of high-pitched beeps echoed from the computer as it inquired about the contents of data. The count was quick to give his order. "Transmit this data to Dagobah. Use a secure holonet frequency."

Another series of beeps as the computer acknowledged and carried out the command. It gave Dooku a sign of calmness, even if it was just a simply a sliver of it. Turning around, Dooku prepared to leave his quarters and his mind took note that he had to make a few cancellations to future arrangements.

After all, he had someone to meet.

* * *

Before the Clone Wars struck the galaxy, the prisons on Coruscant were meant to carry criminals, ranging from thieves to small time gangsters. There usually had been no criminals with high charges, unless if it was someone the Jedi had brought in. Now, the prisons held enemy generals, war criminals, army deserters, and now it held the assassin of the late Chancellor Valorum.

Within one of the cell blocks was Jedi Master Shadday Potkin, one of the few Jedi Masters recently appointed to the Jedi Council. She stood tall in her tan robes that clashed with the black walls of the cell, and her once long brown hair had been tied into a bun. Shadday's lightsaber dangled from her belt, but remained unlit for she did not require its use as of now.

Before the Jedi Master was Valorum's assassin, his wrists and ankles cuffed together by electronic bindings to prevent him from escaping. That did not seem to be on the assassin's mind though. His body lied on the ground, his form curled up like a baby inside the womb of his mother. Both of his clawed hands were on his rough head, as if trying to shield it from any blows, yet there were no signs of physical abuse.

Shadday's brown eyes stared down at the now broken assassin. "I apologize, but you gave me no other choice in the matter. You did refuse to answer my questions." There was no sign of sympathy or remorse in her voice, rather sarcasm that a teacher would use when taunting a student.

Turning around, the entrance slid open as Jedi Master exited the cell and came across the long corridor of the prison. The long hall carried the exact doors to small cells that confined the rest of the criminals to the prison. But Shadday ignored them as she continued down the hall and towards the end of the hall to see the brown robes belonging to two other Jedi Masters, both of whom had been appointed to the council along with herself.

Koffi Arana stood there, his dark brown robes nearly touching the floor, and a hand impatiently brushing over his goatee. Strands of black hair on the back of his head black hair had been tied into small braids, but others simply paid attention to his tall height that made him intimidating.

Next to him was Bultar Swan, who seemed insignificant in comparison with her petite figure. Others would also see that way when look on her short black hair and the lack of scars on her face. Yet, she had seen many battles and killed many clones throughout the entire war.

Arana's darkened face turned to the approaching Shadday. "Have you learned anything?" he questioned.

A small smirk formed on her face. "I have," she answered. "The cloning facility exists."

Surprise came across the faces of both Jedi Masters. The cloning facility was believed to have been one place where the clone armies had been bred from, the one place whose location was believed to be simple rumors among the Republic's agents. But now they knew it existed and could strike, possibly ending the war.

Swan stepped into the conversation. "We should inform the Senate about this. They need to be told about this."

"The Senate is debating who's to be Valorum's successor. By the time they're done, we may lose the chance to strike," Shadday argued, a hint of annoyance evident in her voice. "We can send one of our Jedi to find the cloning facility."

Arana stared at Shadday with interest. "Do you have anyone in mind?"

There had already been one Jedi that Shaddaay had in mind: "Kenobi," she replied, "Kenobi can do this."

* * *

Raika: I really apologize for not updating sooner and for giving you a shorter chapter, but I've been busy with college. I'm going to be having exams coming up soon, so I think I won't be updating for a while (again). Again, I'm really sorry!

So with that off of my chest, what do you think of the story so far? Good, bad, or meh? I personally feel I've been going slow with the plot, but I'll leave that up to you to decide. Leave your comments in the reviews and if you have any criticism, please let it be constructive. Thanks.

Raika out.


End file.
